


A Misunderstanding

by orphan_account



Category: Paul McCartney - Fandom, The Beatles
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:02:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena, an independent photographer, meets Paul McCartney under strange circumstances in New York City. Love ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Beatles fanfic so I hope you all enjoy! :)

Chapter 1  
I heard the door open.  
I slowly lifted my head in curiousity. No one else had a key except for me. The footsteps were coming closer and closer. The door opened.  
I screamed.  
In came a man I didn’t recognize at first, but it felt like I had met him before. He had a gentle face and beautiful eyes. He was loosening his tie as he walked in, and walked about halfway until he realized I was in the bathtub. I saw a faint smile come across his lips as he looked at me, then he turned a bright shade of red, and quickly turned around and shut the door.  
“I’m sorry ma'am!” he shouted through the door, “the people at the front desk probably gave me the wrong room key! It’s all a misunderstanding!”  
I got out of the water and wrapped myself in the nearest towel I could find. I didn’t want him to leave before I saw who he was. I knew I had seen that face before. I walked out to find him standing awkwardly in the middle of the room with his face in his hands. He looked up, blushed even more when I came out in a towel, and proceeded to ask me what he should do about the rooms.  
“Do you want to talk over coffee?” I suggested.  
“Are you sure its the best idea to go out in New York City in that?” He gestured at my towel as his eyes went up and down.  
“Oh, I meant in here. I actually have a coupon to get the coffee in the room for free! I’ve been meaning to use it and I think now is the opportune moment. Would you like some?”  
“Oh yes, love. Thank you very much," he said in his delicious British accent.  
“I’ll just start it and then get some clothes on,” I laughed, “You just make yourself at home.”  
He gave a sort of disappointed sigh and then looked around the room for somewhere to sit. Unfortunatly, I’m a pig. He picked the chair with the least amount of clothes and books thrown on it as I got into a white V-neck and yoga pants.  
Comfort is perfection.  
The mystery man picked up one of my bras and shoved it to the side, obviously amused.  
“Sorry about that! I didn’t expect a man to walk into the hotel bathroom while I was taking a bath today. Otherwise I would have cleaned up a little!” I said, and let out a laugh. He joined in.  
“I’m honestly sorry!”  
“No, you’re not! I saw your face when I walked in!”  
“Well I didn’t expect to find an attractive girl in the bathtub right as I was about to take a shower! I thought it might’ve been a gift from heaven or something until I heard that deafening scream of yours!”  
“Hey! You’d have done the same if I had walked in your bathroom as you were taking a bath!” I replied.  
“Actually, you're welcome to it anytime!” He quipped as he slid a card with his phone number on it. “Give me a call while I’m in the city! I better be leaving now, I don’t want to trouble you any further!”  
“Oh, it was no trouble at all.” I smiled. He really was perfect.  
I blushed and laughed again.  
“So I’ll just go ahead and scold the receptionist for switching the key, though I don’t regret it at all.” He smiled. “See you later, then.”  
“Oh, yes, definitely,” I stuttered. It had been a long time since an attractive man walked in on me in the bathroom and then made me promise to call him later that day.


	2. Second Impressions

After drying my hair and pondering who the mysterious man was, I heard a knock at the door. It was him.  
“I’m so sorry to trouble you once again, but the receptionist said my room wasn’t going to be ready for another two hours, and I have to take a shower before the concert tonight. I was going to go to my buddies room but they all went out to sight see, and I’m sort of stuck here. I was wondering if I could use your shower quick. It looked so nice when you were using it.” He smiled that charming smile of his.   
“Oh sure!” I replied, “I was just about to go out in an hour anyways. I have some business to finish.”   
“May I just say that you look absolutely stunning when you say that!” He said as his eyes sparkled.  
“Oh thanks” I said and blushed. “I think you know where the bathroom is by now. Let me just make sure you don’t trip and fall on your way there.” I pushed aside my suitcase, and with my luck, all of my clothes fell out.   
“Here, I’ll help you with that, love” he said, going for my underwear first. A faint smile appeared once again on his lips.   
“No I got it, really-”  
“What is this?” he said as he held up a little something I picked up at Victoria’s Secret. And by little, I mean little.   
As he began smiling, I began blushing.  
“Oh I just...ummm...I was just....umm....oh I was just holding that for a friend!” I replied, proud I had actually come up with something.   
“Oh really,” he replied slyly, “Well I believe it would look just dashing on you!”   
“Oh just take your shower already!” I said while throwing one of my socks at him.   
I heard the water start, so I lay down on the bed and turned on the TV. Not before checking that my hair and make up looked presentable of course. This man was extremely attractive, and judging from his accent, he wasn’t from this country. I was pretty sure he was from the "motherland."  
After what seemed like hours of anxiously waiting for him to return, he finally came out and I unvolunarily let out a gasp. He was dressed only in a towel. My eyes immediately went to the beads of water dripping down his strong chest.   
“I forgot my bag, and I might as well be embarassed the same as you.” He said with a smile. “Though I doubt I’m as good to look at as you, love."  
I quickly shifted my eyes to his and giggled nervously. He got his bag and went back into the bathroom. When he came out again he was dressed in a similar suit and tie which made him look absolutely delicious.   
“Thanks for that!” he said.  
“Well I should be going now. I can’t be late for work.”  
“Well let me walk you there! I still have to wait another hour and a half, and you know how New Yorkers can be! Pretty girls like you have to be careful!”   
“Fine!” I replied as he picked up a jacket and placed it on my shoulders.  
“Oh, forgive me, but I’ve totally forgotten to introduce myself! I’m Paul McCartney. And you are?” I stared. Finally the name clicked. I realized I had seen him on my cousin’s new record she had been raving about. I had always meant to listen to it, but I had been so busy with work I couldn’t.   
“Oh wow, Sadie is going to kill me.” I whispered in disbelief.  
“Sorry?”  
“Oh nothing,” I replied as my hand met his, and his arm found its way around my shoulder for the walk to the elevator.   
“I’m Elena by the way.”  
“Elena, Elena, Elena, what a beautiful name,” he said in that melodic voice of his.


End file.
